1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting the acceleration or inclination of a moving body such as an automobile.
2. Prior Art
One of such sensors is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. SHO 57(1982)-72067. According to the teachings therein, a soft magnetic material of a noncrystalline metal is joined to an elastic material, and a weight is attached to one end of the elastic material to form a core, which is fixedly provided at the other end within a hollow casing. When it is accelerated, the soft magnetic material with the elastic is distorted. The amount of distortion is then detected by an electrical coil to measure the acceleration in terms of an electrical signal.
However, the prior art system as mentioned above, wherein acceleration is detected in terms of the amount of the elastic material forming a part of the core, has problems in that a decrease in the length of the elastic material leads to a decrease in the size of the system but also to a drop in the sensitivity thereof, while an increase in the length of the elastic material results in improvements in the sensitivity of the system but an increase in the size thereof.